When Old Meets New
by jennifart
Summary: One night, a stranger arrives on Magnus' doorstep, but only Alec is home. Who is the stranger and what part do they play in Magnus' long history? And how will it affect Alec? T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Revival

**A/N: This idea was screaming to be done. I'm going to regret this in the long term, so I'll try and make it as short as possible, maybe even one-shot if I'm awesome enough. BUT ANYWAY, I don't own TID or Glee or anything else in this story that's been copyrighted by some rich-ass company.  
Also, I'm pretty sure that CC is writing the same thing in CoFA, but this is my take on the events.**

**Chapter 1 - Revival**

Alec curled into a comfortable position on Magnus' couch, watching the latest episode of _Glee_. Magnus had ducked out to grab some Chinese takeaway, and so Alec had been left alone for a short while. Alec smiled as he recalled the conversation...

"_So, what do you want for dinner? Indian? Or maybe some Italian?" Magnus leaned casually against the rarely used kitchen counter._

"_How about some more Chinese?" Alec smiled. He had known his boyfriend for long enough to know that he couldn't get enough of that seafood stir-fry noodles with that extra hint of chilli._

_Magnus grinned. "Alright then. You sit tight here while I go get it."_

"_Sit tight? Aren't you just going to, well, magic it here?"_

"_No. I want to get you some food the normal way for once." Magnus grasped Alec firmly by the shoulders and steered him to the couch. "So just sit here and watch _Glee_ or something while I'm gone, okay? I'm pretty sure that you can take care of yourself." He pushed Alec down onto the couch._

_Alec pouted. "But I thought we'd be together tonight..."_

_Magnus knelt down in front of Alec and propped Alec's chin up on a glittery finger. "I'm nothing but a man of my word and I would never break it to you, baby. Remember that I will always love you. That should help you get through the ten minutes that I'm gone." And with a sweeping kiss, Magnus got up and walked out, humming happily to himself._

Alec could still taste Magnus on his lips; he was undoubtedly the happiest person to have Magnus. As Rachel and Charice broke into an awesome cover of "Telephone", the intercom buzzed.

Stabbing the volume button down, Alec got up to the intercom and picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Is this the residence of Magnus Bane?" a female's voice replied.

"Um, sorry, who is this?"

"I take that as a yes. My name is Lady Camille Belcourt." The voice paused. "You can just call me Camille. Let's just say that I am well acquainted with Magnus."

"Oh, okay then. I'm Alec. I'll be right down." He replaced the handset and frowned. "Who is this Camille person?" he wondered aloud.

He grabbed his jacket from the hook and took the stairs two at a time to the front. He turned the deadlock and opened the door. To his amazement, the lady at the door was a _vampire_; years of Shadowhunter training could tell him that much. Immediately, Alec tensed, habits overriding his system.

She had the most stunning green eyes and she was wearing a long black coat that reached her knees. Her hair was swept neatly to the side by a shiny hair pin, and a necklace like Isabelle's, although in a blue colour pulsed at her throat. Her teeth gleamed as she smiled politely at Alec.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Camille, "I didn't realise that Magnus was entertaining a guest."

Alec blushed and toed the ground nervously. "Oh, no, it's okay. He's just gone out to get some food, but he should be back soon." He looked outside briefly and saw the grey clouds in the distance. "Uhm, do you want to come in?"

"That would be great, thank you." Alec stepped aside to let Camille in, who looked disdainfully around. "Ah, now this is definitely the residence of my Magnus."

Alec did a double-take. "I'm sorry, but _your_ Magnus?"

"I did mention that I know Magnus well." Camille regarded Alec with emotionless eyes. "Very well, in fact."

"But he-" Alec paused. "-never mentioned that he'd had a girlfriend," he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Camille laughed, a pleasant kind of laugh that reminded Alec of wind chimes. "A _girlfriend_? I guess you could call it that, but we never took our relationship seriously. I always knew that he would meet someone better."

Alec's head perked up. "Really?" Camille nodded.

"Don't you worry. Knowing Magnus, I'm pretty sure that he loves you if he would leave you in his house alone. Especially when he is fully capable of getting the food by magic."

Alec smiled, brushing a lock of stray hair aside. "So, do you want to come upstairs? I don't Magnus would mind that much."

Camille agreed. After taking her coat and hanging it up on a hook near the door, Alec followed Camille upstairs. "Uhm, I guess you could just sit there," Alec suggested, pointing to the couch. "I was just watching _Glee_ when you buzzed the door."

Camille raised her delicate eyebrows as she sat down. "_Glee_? I'm surprised that he doesn't try to make you watch _Next Top Model_ or _Project Runway_ with him."

Alec laughed and threw himself into his favourite armchair. "He does try to dress me up sometimes, but I'm happy in black. It's just one of the things that I love him for."

"You love Magnus?" Camille asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Then I wish you and Magnus all the best; not that you need it. I can tell that you are perfect for him." Camille cocked her head to the side. "You're like his opposite, yet you match him so perfectly."

A short silence followed. Alec drew patterns in the suede of the armchair as he tried to phrase his next question. He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer or not. Would he like the answer that she would give?

"How do you know Magnus so well?" Alec asked quietly. Camille didn't answer right away. Alec glanced up quickly to see Camille looking wistfully at the ceiling.

"I've known Magnus for a very long time. Not all my life though. He was a charming man, I must say so. Alec, you are a lucky boy to have him..."

**A/N: *ooooooo* Okay, okay, there goes the whole oneshot plan. Maybe this will be a fully fledged story. WHO KNOWS? It all depends on how many reviews I get so if you want the FULL story (well as much as my imagination will allow), REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE AND RECOMMEND TO OTHER PEOPLE!**


	2. Pockets

**A/N: OKAYOKAY. This is now a full blown story, well, kind of. It should end in a few chapters, so stick around, I'll end it by the end of the year at least. Thank you for the reviews; they mean a lot! In the meantime, do enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 2 – Pockets**

"That should help you get through the ten minutes that I'm gone." Magnus kissed Alec fleetingly on the lips, and smiled. He got up from his kneeling position, humming happily to himself. Without a backwards glance, he shrugged his coat on and walked out the door. Hands stuffed deep into his pockets, Magnus walked down the street to the corner. He knew where the Chinese takeaway shop; he had kept a watchful eye on Alec every time that he went. He was every bit confident that Alec could take care of himself, but ever since he was attacked by Abbadon, Magnus had had a sense of something like responsibility ingrained into him. If he hadn't then who knows where he and Alec might have been tonight?

He smiled to himself. Just thinking about Alec gave him a warm feeling inside that no one had given him for a very long time...

Magnus frowned and shook his head. There was no point dwelling in the past; this Magnus had learnt the hard way. Over the centuries that he had been alive, he had seen humans, _Shadowhunters_, rise and fall like blades of grass in the summertime. He had been foolish enough to fall in love as he had now, but there was one time, that one time in England where he thought that he had found what he had been looking for...

Suddenly, he looked up. The bright neon lights of the takeaway shop shone brightly in the window. Magnus cast a quick glamour on himself and walked inside. The smell of a Chinese restaurant never ceased to amaze him. It was frightening to think that such a weak species could cook so well! Magnus almost salivated as the aroma of the spices wafted to him. He walked up to the counter, where a kindly old lady stood.

"_Nin hao_," Magnus said in fluent Mandarin, to the lady's delight. To her, she saw the boy who came to the store often and oddly managed to learn Chinese overnight too.

"_Ni yao shen me?_" the lady asked. _What would you like?_ Magnus ordered some boxes of stir-fry and a box of dumplings. The lady smiled and pointed over to a corner where a few fold-up chairs were and told Magnus that the boxes would be ready in 10 minutes.

Settling into the plastic seat, Magnus decided to check up on Alec. A smile played on his lips as the memory of the fleeting kiss resurfaced. Sometimes he wished that he could have Alec forever. Make that forever and a day, he thought. Magnus delved into one of his many pockets and pulled out a scrap of fabric. He had taken it from one of Alec's shirts when they had made Halloween costumes last year. Alec's costume was basically a series of torn shirts and a darkened face. It was a start, though.

With a few muttered words, Magnus clenched his fist and closed his eyes. An image of the apartment surfaced. Alec was standing in the lounge room, talking to... Wait, could that be? Fighting the urge to open his eyes, Magnus mumbled a few more words, which brought the woman in _his_ apartment closer into view. He subconsciously noted his jaw dropping. How had she found him? And was she talking to _Alec_?

Magnus' eyes flew open. He snapped his fingers and walked over to the counter. He tapped his fingers impatiently as the Chinese woman darted around the kitchen, magically sped up. Her hands were a flurry as she packed the stir-fry into the boxes and in a flash, they were bagged and in Magnus' hand. With another click of his fingers, Magnus put some money into their tiller and walked out. As soon as Magnus left, the woman woke in a daze and went over to the tiller. To her surprise, there was an extra $100 note that hadn't been there before.

Magnus strode quickly down the street. No, it couldn't be. He never talked about his past much with Alec. So for Camille to arrive unheralded in his apartment... on the same day that he decided to go out and buy food too, for God's sake. He rounded the corner and jogged the rest of the way. What would Alec think? Would he be angry at him for not telling? Would Alec think of him in the same way? Would Alec _hate_ him now? He stopped at the front door to his building and took a deep breath. Well, here goes, he thought. He pressed his index finger to the door handle and the door swung soundlessly open. Magnus took another deep breath. There was no way that we would lose Alec again. No way in Hell, thank you very much.

He climbed the stairs and stopped at the door again. Alec's Marks might have picked him up by now, but Magnus was close to frightened now. He hadn't been properly frightened in more than a century. He pressed his ear gently to the door.

"_How do you know Magnus so well?"_

"_I've known Magnus for a very long time. Not all my life though. He was a charming man, I must say so. Alec, you are a lucky boy to have him..."_

Magnus practised his cheerful face. Once he was satisfied that it was believable, he pushed the door open.

"I'm back!" he announced in a sing-song voice and feigned surprise when he saw Camille seated, poised, on his sofa. His eyes widened. "C-C-Camille?" _Perfect. Note to self: become an actor next life._ He drank in every detail of her. The spell did no homage to her beauty. Magnus had to be honest to himself; Camille was beautiful. She looked as graceful and elegant as she had been during the Victorian Age, but it came as no surprise since it had always been her style. Even so, Magnus noted that she wore a blue necklace this time.

"Magnus." Camille rose to her feet. "It's been a long time." She paused. "I've missed you, Magnus."


	3. Green

**A/N: I'm so sorry if I kept you all waiting... I've been caught up in my music obsession recently (I write this as I listen to a remix of For Your Entertainment, in fact), so out goes the plan for ending the story by the end of the year. ANGST, EXTREME SHORT-NESS AND MILD LANGUAGE ALERT. (:**

**Chapter 3 – Green**

Magnus set down the bags on the small coffee table. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. There was no point playing the surprised charade; Camille knew him too well to be fooled.

"I've returned from a holiday." Camille waved her hands in the air in frustration. "Surely I should get a friendly 'how are you'? Or maybe a 'I missed you too?"

Throughout this exchange, Alec looked to and fro, confusion deepening in the creases of his face. "Magnus?"

"Not now, Alec." As soon as the words tumbled out, Magnus bit his lip. He'd never spoken, no, wait, _snapped_, at Alec that way. He snuck a glance at Alec, who too was biting his lip in hurt.

Torn, Magnus picked up the bags and stormed into the kitchen. A trip down memory, or as he had come to know it, _guilt_ lane was not what he had had in mind. Perhaps a snuggle or two with Alec before indulging in dreamless sleeps that had been so hard to come by in decades. He put the bags on the counter and propped his elbows beside them, cupping his head in his hands. True, there were things that he'd never told Alec, but that was for his own good, right? Maybe there were things that were better off not known, right?

Magnus ran a hand through his carefully styled hair. He never did that, considering how long it took him to decide on a style each morning. Today, it had been tousled with a dark blue glitter gel, and it was bits of this that clung to Magnus' hand. He was examining his hand when he heard a gentle cough behind him.

"Magnus?"

He whirled around to see Camille standing in the doorway, leaning elegantly to one side. She leaned back upright and joined Magnus beside the counter, avoiding eye contact.

"I was just telling your Alec how lucky he was to have you. I've known for so long, Magnus and I see the way you look at him."

"I don't need you to tell me what I know, Camille."

"Yes you do." Camille turned to properly face Magnus. "You're just like a little boy, Magnus. Always thinking that you know best. Perhaps that's why you love Alec so much. He's a clever boy..."

"I just told you. I don't need you to tell me this!" Magnus turned to Camille, looking at face level. Even for a vampire, Camille was tall. Her green eyes glittered back at Magnus as she cocked her head.

"I never knew that love could change you so much. You hated glitter, remember? Does it come with the title of _High Warlock of Brooklyn_?" Camille sneered, the last words dripping with venom.

"Look, Camille," Magnus shouted, shutting his eyes, "You can take it or leave it. I love Alec like I have loved no other and I can't help it if you're JEALOUS!" He slammed a fist into the counter, ignoring the jolt that it sent up his arm.

A silence ensued. Magnus opened his eyes.

Camille backed slowly towards the door. "Very well then Magnus," she said quietly. "I am pleased to have made your acquaintance over these centuries." She turned on her heel and left the kitchen. A few moments later, the door slammed shut.

"Damn it!" Magnus shouted, swiping his fist across the shelves, knocking the pots and pans loudly on to the ground. He fell to the ground and sat in the corner where the sink bench and the counter met. He hugged his knees and buried his head into his knees, and began to sob. Why did it play out this way? Had it been only a few years earlier, then perhaps he would have openly welcomed Camille into his arms, run his hands through the hair that he hadn't seen in centuries... Magnus screamed in disgust at himself. Alec was all that he needed, those blue eyes. But those green eyes... he screamed again...

And felt another pair of arms wrap around him, a voice whispering something unintelligible in his ear. He didn't care anymore. He hadn't felt so helpless since he was a little boy. Being different, being an oddity had taught him to be strong, but a silly _mundane_ thing had cracked through his defences like a knife through melted butter. He didn't care that the tears would make his eyeliner run, he didn't care that burying his head in his knees would mess his hair; what the hell was there left to care about anymore? Slowly, the sobs died away and Magnus became more aware of the voice in his ear.

"It's okay, baby, shhh... I love you too." It was just that simple phrase repeated over and over in that voice he loved so dearly, that hand running in circles across his back. Could a broken heart break again? Magnus began to cry again.

**A/N: It's short, yes I know, but it's quality, not quantity. More within the week, since it's a bludge week at school! (And listen to the Kaskade Club Mix of Teenage Dream [by Katy Perry], it's pretty awesome!)**


	4. The Most Important Author's Note, EVER

Yes, you read right, this is THE most important A/N you'll read from me. One and a half years on, I feel absolutely TERRIBLE that I haven't updated AT ALL, and I know you guys probably hate me, BUT WAIT! I ACTUALLY HAVE A CONSCIENCE! In a month's time, I will be closing down my account and moving my fanfiction permanently to a Tumblr account. I've already transitioned to that account, but I will leave this here for a while, just to let you guys know. I really appreciate all the support and kind reviews you've given me; I re-read them a while ago, and they're basically why I've decided to come back and finish the job once and for all.

You're probably wondering where special-rock went; she moved schools and I've somewhat lost a fair bit of contact with her, so I'm taking over the rest of The Meaning of Magic, so I'm really sorry about that. I also might permanently delete When Old Meets New; it's just awkward now, since there's an official version now that Cassie's somewhat written it.

So briefly:

1. This account is closing in one month on July 8th 2012 (just in case anyone's living in another year.

2. All stories are either being moved or already have been moved to jenniferwritesfanfiction. tumblr. com

3. I'm taking full control of The Meaning of Magic.

4. When Old Meets New is most likely going to disappear.

5. I solemnly swear to put more effort into updating more regularly.

Over and out, Jennifer (:

P.S.: This note has been uploaded to all of my current stories, so if you got an alert for multiple stories, it's just this same message again.


End file.
